The World Wide Web is a system of interlinked documents, or web pages, accessible through the Internet. Generally, web pages can be accessed by a client device running a browser application. A Web cookie containing text information can be sent by a web page server to a browser accessing the web page and the cookie can be sent back each time the browser accesses the web page. Some web page owners and other publishers include advertising content on their pages.